Sulking or Steaming
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Goa Slipstream is sitting in the spot.. you know the one. Optics dimmed.. looks like she's resting.. but from the tension in her form she certainly isn't doing that. Goa isn't blind to tension, whether he's receiving it by proxy or not, and knows precisely where he's going. The mech's vehicle mode is audible before it's visible. He transforms. "Slip?" Slipstream does nothing outwardly, though inwardly she replies, Goa climbs up to the perch where the seeker is, crouched in front of her. Tilts his helmet curiously. He finds the scenery reminds him of something he hasn't considered in a while ... his premonition at the Spire. He pushes the thought away for now. There's a burst of ambiguity at the end -- mentally hit? Physically burdened? Slipstream's optics come online and she gazes at you quietly a few moments. "You have to ask?" she inquires. The link shows how 'hit' she really is.. just something about Skystalker ignoring her... grated her the wrong way. Goa sits down on the uneven ground. He fidgets with his hands, draped across his legs. "Makes you wish he was in the arena, right?" From his link, it might appear that he's trying to change the focus of irritation ... perhaps to a target the grounder finds approachable. Slipstream hmms, "Would help." she states, leaning forward a bit to drape her arms over her knees. Wings flex slightly behind her. "We did good out there you know. And you should have been gloating in Starscream's face for getting that final blow." Goa's expression stays a little unsure. "Have time to gloat just as soon as my name gets bows instead of groans," he motions upward, the direction he drove in from. Goa's pressed Starscream's buttons. He trusts he knows what he's dealing with. Not so much Megatron, however -- considerable uneasiness remains in his processor about the outcome of that last battle. "Games aren't over." A moment after he says that, his optics go a little wider. Games /aren't/ over ... He puts his helmet crest to his palm. Slipstream considers your comments first, nodding slightly. Then a thoughtful hmm, "Possible." she replies. "Guess we'll know soon enough. For now though we get to rest, recharge, and ponder what he really meant." Goa looks back up -- his palm is actually on his face, now, and he looks out of the gap between his fingers. "That what you were doing? Resting?" He puts his hand back down to scoot himself forward, antennae finally clicking forward from their housing to afford him more amused expression. "'Cause I saw you sulking." He smirks and crosses his legs. " You don't let me sulk, have to squeeze it by while I'm working." Slipstream nods a bit to that comment over the link, she offers to him. "No, not resting, just trying not to let being annoyed at Skystalker get any worse. You've seen how bad I get when I get really annoyed." she notes, tone just slightly acidic.. biting. A snort, "You go sulk in bars and get boozed up.. get lost on purpose and don't let me find you easily. At least when I sulk I'm not getting drunk or not letting you know exactly where I am." Goa lays his antennae back again, a hurt frown trying to push at his face. He balances it with the former smirk and ends up just looking exhausted but wide-opticed. "Well ..." She had a point. "Easier for me to forget. You see me try to come to terms with what I did off world?" "You? Here, thinking about it? Braver Decepticon than me by far." Goa gets an uncomfortable feeling in his tanks, recalling the trails he's left cold. But survival is his prime directive, is it not? "This is where I'd say 'wanna get a drink', but I don't think you wanna." With that, he moves forward again to lean against your leg, his chin draped over the top. "Why did I do that? To Chim?" He remembers she hates the wild femme. Maybe a fresh perspective would help ... Slipstream frowns a hint a moment at the mention of your off world mission so long again. There is nothing she can say about that anymore.. you'll either cope with it.. or you won't.. all she can do is be there either way. "I think about a lot of things, doesn't necessarily make me brave." she states, then moves a hand to stroke over your helm as you put your head within reach. "You tell me." Goa gives you a long look, of dubious hostility (though you can be certain it's just him trying to calculate what you're getting at), then stares back ahead. "Didn't want to. She was living the way I should be." The sound of his dental plates grating side-to-side is subtle. The trust he invests in leaving his antennae out as you stroke near them, though, not so much. "Only way to get the charges off my back, though. Prove what I was saying. Help my chances." After that, with a pause, he lifts himself up and unceremoniously drapes himself across your lap. "Should work," he says, with a sigh-blast from his lateral vents. "You think I could go find one of those invisibility thingies? Get a payoff?" Slipstream continues to stroke your helm, slow and gentle with a regular pattern to it. A comforting gesture that is hopefully taken and enjoyed as such. "You picked the wrong thing to be if you wanted to be a neutral free to do what they want, when they want, with whom they want." then a pause and a nod, "And have they been lifted? I don't think so. Still doing your punishment. No congratulatory words from Megatron either. I wouldn't bet on getting them either or any sort of slack." a little smile as you drape against her legs. "What payoff is that other than just sneaking around more than normal." Goa's antennae droop to the sides, his expression momentarily ... incredulous? "Are you trying to rub it in, love?" He smirks, but the concerned furrow does not disappear. "I know that, but you're missin' where I didn't sign up to be a soldier." He actually chuckles to himself. His thoughts are laced with heavy sarcasm aimed directly at himself. "I didn't say lifted. I said off my back. You know, stomping me into the ground, gnawing at my audial kind of on my back. I messed up, and I'm payin'. I don't want congratulations, just ..." he trails off. Not this again. Saying far too much, /and/ His optics flicker softly. "We don't have that tech yet. I could get somethin' for it, hold onto it." Maybe Goa, in his bartering mindset, doesn't quite remember who he's dealing with -- Decepticons, taking what they want, and so on ... Slipstream shakes her head to the 'rub it in', then points out, "You are missing the fact if you weren't in the Decepticons then perhaps we would not have not met at all. Or if we do anyway by some fate, would we be able to be a couple as we are now." Oh she got the sarcasm all right, just not in the mood to deal with it. She leans forward slightly to drape her arms around him. Goa grins a soft grin, optic shutters dropping a little. "So, not worth thinking about." He purrs quietly. This was his place, now, he supposes. As you bring your arms around him, he returns the sentiment, wrapping his around your neck -- his mouth at your audial. "Of course I want you, Slippy." A kiss lands there ... then there's a bit of a break between his processor and vocalizer, during which unclear words hang on the line. "More than I need you, and much more than I want to be in this war." A bit of verbal gymnastics may obfuscate the meaning -- he really does believe his low position of disrespect endangers his existence -- that he needs to fight for his life. He nuzzles his mouth in at your neck. Slipstream smiles a bit more as you draw close and then kiss her upon her audial. She hmms softly and nods, "I understand." somehow maybe figuring out the meaning of what you just said. Obviously the link is helping in that regard. You have certainly influenced her mind via the link, whether you mean to or not. She mms to the nuzzling. Without the silent cursing to himself, you might not notice the very slight pink outline to Goa's optics as he draws his face away. "I think I know what I gotta do." A moment's genuine smile, then he goes back in for your neck, nipping playfully -- of course, he's completely ambiguous about what that is, if it's indeed anything at all. Slipstream hmms softly to that declaration but considering how long it has been since she got you affectionate she's not going to question the ambiguity of it. "Mmm, good to know." she murmurs softly, moving her head slightly to give you more neck to nip and nuzzle against. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs